The present invention relates generally to the field of profile access, and more particularly to varying accessibility settings of a user profile on a device based on a received input password of a plurality of passwords for the user profile.
Enterprise data management (EDM) refers to the ability of an organization to precisely define, easily integrate, and effectively retrieve data for both internal applications and external communication. EDM focuses on the creation of accurate, consistent, and transparent content. EDM emphasizes data precision, granularity and meaning and is concerned with how the content is integrated into business applications as well as how it is passed along from one business process to another. The goal of EDM is trust and confidence in data assets.